


"Let's Have Lunch"

by meatheadseestra (stapphles)



Series: Clone Club [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapphles/pseuds/meatheadseestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Helena's trip to the diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let's Have Lunch"

Based off [this](http://yellolamb.tumblr.com/post/55288010577) post.

* * *

 

“Let’s have lunch."

Helena looked at Sarah expectantly, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but Paul has the car so we have to walk."

Helena tilted her head and turned to face the man with a crooked smile, “Paul?"

He tossed the keys to Sarah who huffed and unlocked the car, slamming the rear door shut after Helena climbed in. Sarah gave Paul a glare before getting behind the wheel and peeling out of the garage.

"There’s a quiet diner with low traffic half an hour from here, so just-"

She caught a glimpse of flying golden locks in her sideview mirror.

"Oi! Keep your head inside the vehicle or you’ll lose it like the German did."

Helena chuckled and imitated the firing of a gun, “Pruoof."

They were stopped at a red light when Sarah felt a slight tug on her hair. She whipped her head around to see Helena’s arm extended, midstroke.

"Wot in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Your hair. Iz deefrant."

"Sit back, you’re distracting me."

Instead, Helena used this opportunity to climb into the front seat, boot first.

"Oi, watch it, meathead!"

The car jolted as Helena knocked into the shift stick.

"How- Would you bloody sit still? We’re almost there."

Helena settled back and inspected the interior of Sarah’s car, poking the leather seats and tugging on the seat belt. Sarah took a deep calming breath as the light turned green and she shifted gears.

Helena curiously rested her head against the window, and reached out towards the gear stick. Sarah retracted her hand as if she touched a hot stove when Helena made contact.

"Holy shite!"

Helena stared.

"I vant to touch."

"When I park the car you can touch it as much as you want," Sarah said, swatting at Helena’s hand whenever it came close to hers.

Helena pouted. "I vant."

She mumbled something that vaguely sounded like "hold hand" and added with a whisper, “Seestra."


End file.
